Giver Of Freedom (Holy Name)
Ordo Corsairs: "Freedom isn't Free." Corsairs are Adepts born from man's need to be free, to sail the oceans of existence without restraint. Sadly, too many have fallen into the deepest pits of piracy, but the best of the Corsairs are gallant gentlemen who live the life of adventure of the high seas. Even in modern times, the Corsairs are the undisputed masters of the world's oceans, roughly two thirds of the earth's surface. Aspect of God: Giver of Freedom AKA: the Pirates, Swashbucklers, Brotherhood of the Coast, Buccaneer. Corsair Degrees Loot Facts: -Corsair's powers revolve around the world of the oceans: Corsairs can control the weather and conditions of the seas, summon its flora and fauna, and can read the ever changing waves as if they were a solid topography map. -Corsairs have a reputation for being adventurous, skilled with blades, and ready to cut and run when the danger becomes too much for the potential reward. -Corsairs do follow their own kind of code, it's one that puts all stress on the individual over the group. Pirates who fall behind can put the others in danger, so they get left behind if necessary. But old or infirm pirates are thrown wild parties and left on a port of their call with their life worth of whatever booty is present. -Rank in the Order is based on accumulated wealth and manpower. -Corsairs have a sixth sense when it comes to tracking down treasure or anything of worth. -The tribe of Dan, an ancient tribe of Israel and who may or may not have been part of the 'seafaring peoples' of the time, are looked upon by many Corsairs as their spiritual ancestors. -Strangely, King David, who spent some time pirateering while in his exile, is considered an honorary member of the Order. -Around the world, in the most lost of locations, are 'pirate ports' where the Corsairs keep headquarters and hold council. -Corsairs keep their treasure hidden throughout the world in the most creative and hardest to reach places. -Corsairs are, surprisingly, among the most democratic Orders out there. Squads of Corsairs rule through popular vote and 'Captains' (Corsair Regents) only have absolute power when in the heat of combat. War With The Deep Ones: The Corsairs are at war with the Deep Ones, the race of bipedal fish-like creatures who live at the bottom of the world's oceans. Some say the Corsairs entered the war on behalf of their close allies, the Mermaids. Others say the war was inevitable, and that Deep One attacks on vessels with Corsairs on board was the real cause of the conflict. Whatever the truth, Deep Ones will be hostile when they sight an Adept of the Order of Corsairs. The Buccaneers for their part are more than willing to return such enmity. Allies of the Mermaid: The Order of Corsairs are the ancient allies of the Mermaid, the race of benevolent Supernaturals who inhabit most of the Oceans of the world. Corsairs can rely on Mermaids to aid them when in trouble and Mermaid 'pods' are often very affectionate towards Corsairs, whose adventurous nature and flamboyant lifestyle attracts them. -http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Mermaid -http://mermaid.wikia.com/wiki/Mermaid_Wiki -https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrRsRRTUFu6qBdPHdx4VddN5Wfs5PgJMS Tribe of Dan: Was the ancient Tribe of Dan, one of the Twelve Tribes of Israel, a group of converts from the so-called 'Sea People?' References within the Bible itself links the Danites to ships and seafaring, and many modern Corsairs have spoken out that these ancient Israelites may have had several proto-historic Corsairs among them. -http://mithrandironchronology.blogspot.com/2014/03/the-tribe-of-dan-and-sea-peoples.html -Tribe of Dan References: -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3387444/ -http://pirates.disney.com/ -http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_IV:_Black_Flag -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1430626/ -http://brethrencoast.com/ -https://www.facebook.com/pages/Order-of-Leviathan/120327571317084 -http://www.orderofleviathan.com/ -http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page -http://www.goodreads.com/list/show/40186.Christian_Fiction_Sea_Faring_Adventures_Pirates_ -http://www.pyratesway.com/ -http://www.cindyvallar.com/magazines.html -http://www.naughtydog.com/games/uncharted -http://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Uncharted_Wiki -http://musicalblades.com/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0311113/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2668134/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ma9ACqSAKsQ&list=ELoCgH9fHAWbGSpuaxvcU_og&index=23 -http://www.hope-of-israel.org/i000035a.htm -Bartholomew Roberts -http://bartholomewroberts.com/ -https://www.facebook.com/PiratesMagazine Video: Category:God